He Who Doesn't Realize It
by BabyZifan
Summary: Zitao tidak mengetahui semua ini. Jika bengini akhirnya, seharusnya dia tidak akan pernah menolak lamaran Yifan sejak awal. Laki-laki itu baik, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat. Dan pada akhirnya, zitao menyesal akan semuanya. Oneshoot, Yaoi, boyxBoy, kristao.


Aku mengenalnya satu tahun yang lalu. Yifan namanya. Tiga bulan melakukan pendekatan langsung tunangan. Aku fikir cinta akan datang dengan sendirinya. Namun ternyata semua tidak semulus seperti apa yang aku bayangkan.

Dia anak dari sahabat mama yang sudah 25 tahun tak bertemu, karena mereka pindah ke Kanada 20 tahun lalu. Pendidikannya S2 dengan pekerja yang mapan sebagai CEO Wu Corp di Kanada, yang memiliki beberapa cabang di negara besar lainnya. Ini lah yang membuatku tak bisa menolak saat mama dan papa mengenalkanku padanya.

Dia makhluk yang terlalu sopan, sementara aku tipe orang yang sangat apa adanya. Bicara asal-asalan, duduk dengan benar hanya jika dibentak, kalau suka bilang suka, kalu tidak bilang tidak. Aku adalah tipe orang yang jujur, walau kadang kejujuranku membuat orang lain tersinggung.

Sebenarnya, dia pemuda yang lumayan menawan, postur tubuhnya tinggi dan sangat proposional. Bicaranya sipan, sangat menghargai hati orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Selama 3 bulan pertama berkenalan, dia sangat menjaga perasaanku. Orangtuaku dan orangtuanya berpikir dengan segera bertunangan, hubunganku dengannya akan semakin dekat pula.

Tapi, pekerjaannya yang berlainan kota dengan tempatku bekerja menjadikan kami tetap merasa asing satu sama lain. Dua minggu sekali dia datang ke Qingdao, lalu kami pergi makan, ngobrol-ngobrol selama 2-3 jam, dan besoknya dia pulang kembali ke Kanada. Sembilan bulan seharusnya kami sudah akrab -ini menurut baekhyun-, tapi kami tetap saja merasakan hubungan kami seperti tergantu tanpa ada kepastian. Tidak ada yang spesial. Tidak ada jantung yang berdetak cepat saat dekat dengannya. Tidak ada perasaan rindu walau 1 bulqn tidak bertemu.

Hampa. Seperti ada black hole tanpa celah ditengah.

Sebelumnya, dulu aku menolak dijodohkan dengan nya, bukan karena aku tidak suka, tapi karena aku bukan tipe orang yang suka diatur, terutama dalam masalah percintaan.

Aku ingin sesuatu yang pas dihatiku. Bukan sesuatu yang dipilihkan orang untuk mengisinya. Semisal mereka memilihkan bentuk kubus untuk mengisi lubang dihatiku yang berbentuk lingkaran. Tidak akan bisa.

Aku ingin sesuatu yang datang karena aku memilihnya. Serta srsuatu yang dapat menggetarkan hatiku saat menatap wajahnya.

Namun pada akhirnya aku menyerah ketika melihat fotonya yang sangat menawan. Rahangnya kokoh, dengan dagu yang menawan, matanya tajam namun terlihat meneduhkan, apalagi saat mama menceritakan tentang pekerjaannya juga pendidikannya, membuatku berfikir tidak ada yang salah dengannya. Namun, kadang aku masih bertanya-tanya, dia adalah makhluk yang sempurna, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat sempurna, tapi kenapa tidak menikah juga diusia 32 tahun? Apa yang dia cari?

Pernah sekali aku bertanya pada mama,

"Ma, apa benar dia masih single? Umurnya sudah terlalu tua untuk menyandang status itu ma, bisa saja kan dia duda anak satu yang menyembunyikan jati dirinya dari kita?"

Dan jangan ditanya apa reaksi mamaku waktu itu. Yang jelas, kepalaku langsung nyeri saat gulungan majalah fashion yang sedang dibaca mama dilemparkannya kearah kepalaku, lalu mengatakan, ada apa denganku yang selalu saja menolak laki-laki sejak dulu.

Kali ini aku lelah menolak. Biarkan saja seperti ini. Terserah mama dan papa maunya bagaimana, toh aku tidak bisa menolak lagi mengingat umurku yang sudah hampir memasuki kepala 3.

Itulah mengapa aku tidak menolak saat dia datang kerumahku, dan melamar ku tepat didepan kedua orang tuaku dan orang tuanya. Aku hanya harus mencoba, siapa tau cinta akan tumbuh setelah kami tinggal seatap. Lagipula dia tidak memiliki kekurangan untuk kujadikan alasan sebagai penolakan. Dia hanya terlalu sempurna. Berbeda denganku yang biasa-biasa saja.

Aku cuma pemuda berumur 28 yang masih setia menyandang Status single karena sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sebagai reporter televisi swasta. Pekerjaan yang menyenangkan. Itulah kenapa aku masih betah menjomblo, toh hidupku sudah menyenangkan tanpa seorang pendamping.

Tadinya aku berfikir tidak ingin menyakiti hati kedua orang tuaku. Aku ingin membahagiakan mereka dengan cara menuruti apa yang mereka katakan. Mencoba mencintai Yifan dan menerimanya untuk masuk kedalam hidupku. Mungkin nanti setelah menikah aku bisa sedikit demi sedikit mulai membukakan hatiku untuknya.

Ketika sesuatu yang tak terduga hadir dua bulan lalu, email itu masuk. Seorang laki-laki mengatakan ingin mengenalku sejak 2 tahun lalu. Temannya yang ingin mengenalkan kami. Namun karena pekerjaannya yang sibuk juga waktu yang tidak memungkinkan, membuatnya menunda perkenalan kami. Dan sekarang, dia bertanya apakan aku mau berteman dengannya?

Ketika aku bertanya, apakah hanya sekedar berteman? Dia jawab, Iya. Kenapa tidak? Toh aku belum terikat dengan siapa-siapa sampai sejauh ini. Hanya sebuah lamaran tidak menghalangi aku untuk berteman dengan orang lain, kan?

Dia bernama Lee YiHeng, nama yang bagus.

Lalu, hampir setiap hari kami chattingan, padahal aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana keadaan fisiknya. Yang kutau, aku sudah tidak lagi memikirkan keadaan fisiknya saat kami berdua asyik mengobrol lewat pesan email.

Dia sungguh laki-laki yang menyenangkan, kehidupannya terlihat natural serta menyatu dengan alam. Dia suka memanjat tebing. Dia juga romantis. Terbukti saat kadang-kadang dia mengirimku beberapa bait puisi rayuan. Dia juga suka mengirimkan lagu dalam bentuk Voice Note untukku sembari memainkan sebuah gitar.

Semakin hari aku semakin merindukannya jika sesekali dia tidak membalas emailku. Aku sering bertanya kemana dia? Kenapa tidak membalas emailku?

Kata-katanya yang kadang penuh dengan humor dapat membuatku tertawa hingga perutku keram. Aku tak lagi memandang fisik ataupun sosialnya. Yang kurasakan pada YiHeng adalah sebuah rasa yang membuat hatiku bergetar. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

Aku tak tau jika ini cinta. Kufikir ini hanya rasa biasa seperti aku kagum dengannya.

Tapi saat dia mulai berkata bahwa dia merindukanku. Getaran itu muncul lagi.

Saat dia bilang dia tidak bisa tidur sebelum aku membalas emailnya. Aku seperti tersengat getaran aliran yang membuat tubuhku bahagia.

Mulai saat itu pula aku berfikir. Apa aku juga mencintainya? Apa ini lebih dari rasa kagum ku pada hidupnya yang terdengar menyenangkan itu?

Ya, aku mencintainya. Mencintai YiHeng yang bahkan belum pernah bertemu denganku.

Yifan menatapku tajam. Dia bilang akhir-akhir ini aku semakin dingin dan terlihat semakin tidak menginginkan pernikahan kita.

Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya? Jika boleh jujur. Aku memang tidak menginginkannya, aku mencintai Lee YiHeng

Ingin rasanya aku menjawab, 'maaf Yifan, aku mencintai orang lain,'

Tapi kalimat itu tidak mudah untuk diloloskan dari mulutku. Kepribadianku yang biasanya bicara tanpa menghawatirkan perasaan orang lain, kali ini tidk tau harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Kapan kita akan mempersiapkan undangan dan baju pernikahan?" Tanyanya.

Aku lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam. Menatap flat shoes berwarna cokelat yang sedang ku pakai.

"Kau tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh ingin mengenalku, kan?" Jeda sesaat. "Apakah ada yang salah denganku?" Tanyanya lagi.

Pikiranku bercabang-cabang. Di satu pihak aku ingin menolak YiFan karena aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan YiHeng, teman chattingku.

Yifan meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya erat. "Kau mencintai laki-laki lain, Zitao?" Aku langsung memandang wajahnya. Bagaimana dia bisa tau?

Namun akhirnya aku menyerah, "maafkan aku, YiFan."

"Dimana kau mengenalnya? Bolehkah aku bertemu dengannya?"

Aku menggeleng, "Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya,"

Aku tidak pernah berbohong memang karena aku tidak bisa. Sikap ku apa adanya.

Lalu, mengalirlah ceritaku selama 2 bulan terakhir pada Yifan. Aku menceritakan semua tentang YiHeng padanya. Aku merasa takjub. Dia adalah sosok yang dewasa, juga seorang pendengar yang baik. Kemana saja aku selama 12 bulan ini? Dia tidak marah. Juga tidaj menampakkan kesedihan. Hanya sedikit rasa kecewa serta putus asa yang terpancar dari mata teduhnya.

Setelah aku kehabisan cerita, dia bertanya, "apakah dia mencintaimu?"

Aku tersentak. Apakah dia mencintaiku? Apakah YiHeng merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Apakah dia juga merasakan getaran halus sepertiku?

"Apakah dia masih Single? Atau sudah berkeluarga? Atau mungkin pria berusia 50 tahun yabg sudah memiliki cucu?" Yifan lagi-lagi menyadarkan ku. Betapa bodohnya aku selama ini. Hanya dengan kata-kata manis juga apa yang dia tulis di email, aku menaruh hati padanya.

"Kau tidak mengenal dekat dengannya zi. Bahkan kalian belum pernah sama sekali bertemu. Bagaimana kau bisa mencintainya? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin bahwa dialah orang yang pantas menjadi teman hidupmu kelak? Sementara kau sendiri tidak tau tentang keluarganya."

Aku terdiam. "Tapi aku merasakan suatu yang menggetarkan, yang bahkan tak pernah kurasakan bila berdua denganmu." Suaraku sedikit melunak dibagian akhir. "Aku juga tidak bisa menikah denganku, Yifan. Dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak ada dihatiku."

Aku tidak tau bagaimana keadaan yifan kali ini setelah mendengarkan kata-kataku. Apakah dia akan merasa tersakiti?

Dia diam cukup lama dan berfikir, sebelum mengatakan, "baiklah, kita masih mempunyai waktu beberapa hari sebelum melakukan kebodohan dengan cara menikah. Kita mempunyai dua keluarga besar yang hamoir menyatu. Aku akan pulang dan memberimu waktu setidaknya untuk berfikir."

Dia mengecup dahiku lembut dan tersenyum.

Kita sudah sampai dipagar ketika aku menarik tangannya dan bertanya. "Kau sendiri? Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Dan lagi, senyum menawan itu hinggap dibibir indahnya. Yang rasanya tak pernah kusaradi selama ini.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kau membukakam pintu untukku, dengan pakaian tidur lusuhmu serta wajah yang penuh dengan noda ice cream, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Kau begitu polos dan apa adanya. Kau juga tidak mengganti baju mu padahal tau bahwa aku ingin berkunjung."

Aku tertegun. Ya, saat iti aku sengaja tidak berbenah padahal malamnya mama sudah berkata bahwa YiFan akan berkunjung. Sungguh, aku hanya terlalu takut pada sebuah perjodohan.

Malam itu dia pulang dengan tersenyum manis dari balik kaca mobilnya.

Dan waktuku hanya beberapa hari untuk memutuskan masa depanku.

Seorang laki-laki yang sopan dari keluarga baik-baik yang bahkan telah menyandang status sebagai tunanganku. Atau seorang laki-laki dari negri antah berantah yang telah mencuri hatiku.

Malam itu aku chatting lagi dengan Lee YiHeng, laki-laki impianku.

Tapi ternyata, itu adalah yang terakhir kali dia membalas emailku. Besoknya hingga seterusnya, dia tidak pernah muncul lagi. Lenyap seperti debu yang tertiup angin.

Tidak ada yang lebih sakit dari ini. Sakitnya bahkan melebihi ketika aku jatuh dari jurang saat interview sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Lebih sakit dari YiFan yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua ini.

Aku kembali sendiri. Seperti menyesali semuanya.

Yifan pergi, dia membatalkan pertunangan kami. Itu terjadi saat aku jujur bahwa aku tidak bisa mencintainya. Hidupku juga hatiku sudah seoenuhnya teralih pada Lee YiHeng. Laki-laki yang bahkan telah hilang dari hari-hariku.

Hari ini bertepatan dengan ulangtahunku yang ke-29. Aku tidak keluar kamar dari pagi. Seperti ingin mengurung diri dan menolak siapapun yang ingin menemuiku.

Sudah 8 bulan berlalu semenjak YiFan memutuskan hubungan kita. Dan baru kali ini aku menyadari kebaikannya.

Dia laki-laki yang menawan. Pagi sekali dia menelfonku, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Dan beberapa bait harapan untukku.

Dan sorenya, yifan datang kerumahku. Mengetuk pintuku lembut dan berharap aku ingin membukakan untuknya.

Dan saat pintu itu terbuka. Pemuda menawan itu langsung memelukku erat. "Selamat ulang tahun Zi, aku tau sudah mengatakan ini padamu lewat telfon pagi tadi. Tapi, aku berharap kau bisa menemukan yang terbaik untuk hidupmu. Menemukan laki-laki yang tepat untuk menjadi pendampingmu."

Aku balas mengangguk dalam dekapannya. Pelukan itu terlepas saat sesak menghampiri ku. Sembari meminta maaf, dia memberiku kado berbungkus kertas gemerlap berwarna merah, dengan pita putih yang menawan.

Dia mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun untuk terakhir kalinya saat tubuh tinggi berbalut jas hitam itu menghilang keliar dari kamarku.

Penasaran aku membuka kotak kadi merah tadi. Mendapatkan sebuak novel berjudul "Dia yang tidak menyadarinya" dengan cover berwarna biru muda, terdapat gambar seorang wanita berambut hitam legan yang sedang duduk di bangku sebuah taman, dan seorang laki-laki yang berdiri jauh dibelakang gadis tadi. Pada pojok novel tertulis sebuah nama yang membuatku terkejut.

LEE YIHENG.

Aku tau jika dia seorang penulis. Pernah sekali dia bercerita padaku tentang hobinya menulis cerita.

Dengan tergesah aku menbuka segel plastik dari novel itu dan langsung menatap pada lembar terakhir yang berisi tentang Penulis.

'Lee YiHeng adalah seorang penulis terkenal dengan segala keapikkan pada gaya menulisnya. Laki-laki menawan yang menetap di kanada ini selain menulis ternyata juga berkerja disebuah perusahaan sukses di kanada, dan memiliki cabanh di beberapa negara besar. LEE YIHENG, nama pena yang ia kenakan disemua novel ciptaannya. Meskipun nama aslinya tak kalah indah, WU YIFAN.'

 **/END/**

Halooo, zifan kembali lagi bawa FF oneshoot ini. Sebenernya ini remake dari cepen buatan kak Botefilia dari novel berjudul 'Sepiring Spaggeti untuk hati Gayatri', semoga ini nggak terlalu aneh.

Zifan milih nama Lee Yiheng dari gabungan nama Wu Yifan dan nama asli kris sendiri, Lee JiaHeng. jadi maaf kalo kedengerannya namanya itu aneh. ya biar kalian nggak sadar kalo JiaHeng itu ternyata Yifan sendiri.

Maaf kalo kalian ada liat Typo yang bertebaran di sepanjang cerita. Sekali lagi, ini nggak zifan Edit ulang. Maafkan zifan *Bow

Jangan lupa review ya, zifan seneng loh baca review kalian ^^9

Makasi buat kesayangan zifan yang udah review di FF

 _"Companion Friends"_

 **LVenge / Resa Paradila ZiTao / Aiko Vallery / Yuwli / Munakyumin137 / Yasota / ajib4ff / celindazifan**


End file.
